


Five More Minutes

by Angryangryowl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: But they're just so tired, Cuddling, Denial of Feelings, It's meant to be hatefucking, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, ahem, and absolutely not in love, no sir, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryangryowl/pseuds/Angryangryowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren really does mean to be rough with Hux after this disastrous campaign is over. It's what they both need, and it's far easier to be brutal with him when he feels nothing but contempt for him. If only they weren't both so very tired...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> This has been up on Tumblr for a little while, but I'm trying to put up a few kink meme/prompt fills up on here so I can actually find them :S
> 
> From the following TFA kink meme prompt:  
> The Finalizer is engaged in protracted combat while attempting to retake a fallen outpost/colony/whatever. It ends up being a huge clusterfuck – awful ground conditions, unexpected enemy reinforcements, anti-air fortifications, First Order troops delayed due to setbacks. It’s a miserable slog from start to finish.
> 
> After it’s all over and all the staggering amount of reports and debriefs filed away, Kylo trudges in for the traditional hatefuck in Hux’s quarters. Only they’re both so exhausted it ends up half-hearted gropes and stifled yawns and sleepy mumbled nonsensical dirty talk. They only manage to peel partway out of their clothes before they pass out, awkwardly tangled together.
> 
> \+ it’s not cuddling (it absolutely is)  
> \+ someone falls asleep while attempting a blowjob  
> \+ the sheer indignity and angry grumbling but makng no moves to escape  
> \+ they’re both clingy sleepers and will deny it to the grave

Kylo lopes to Hux’s quarters, fully intending to shove him against the wall, and roughly, almost brutally fuck the tension of the past few weeks from them both. To watch Hux squirm, attempting to sneer through both pain and pleasure, pushing him to the point where he does not care about his dignity and will openly beg for more.

He is already so tired that his eyeballs ache, his world fuzzy at the edges. The past few days weigh heavy on his neck and shoulders, endless delays and frustrations and sharp dressing-downs (from Hux) and the resulting violent tantrums (from Kylo). He means to show him the true extent of his rage and power.

Hux is sat at his desk, staring blankly out of the viewport when Kylo storms into his room and pulls him to his feet. Hux does his best to look disparaging, although after several days without sleep, it looks more like resignation.

A kiss meant to show Ren exactly who is in charge turns surprisingly tender, both craving comfort more than pain even if they won't admit it. Ren's hands, which would normally be grasping Hux’s slim hips or tugging at his clothes, not caring if he tore seams or popped off buttons, are looped around his waist, one settling possessively on Hux’s backside. Any minute now he will wind his gloved fingers through that red hair, pulling his head aside to bite at his neck, leaving teeth marks dangerously close to the line of his collar. He tells himself this over and over, the words smudging together in his mind. He just needs to stop, the slip of his lips over Hux’s, the gentle pecks that melt together, the tip of Hux’s tongue stroking over his own and the needy moan that it draws, unbidden, from him. Just stop it. Just….

Hux’s fingers fumble on his belt buckle, eventually removing it and half-heartedly pawing at his robe before Kylo lifts it over his head, unbuttoning Hux’s collar. The licks and brushes of his open mouth on Hux’s neck are met with sighs rather than his usual insults. He means to turn them to bites, to add to the yellowing bruises. He’s sure he should have pulled Hux’s tunic off with some degree of urgency, but it slips down his pale arms and drops in a heap on the floor. Pushing aside the hem of his undershirt starts well enough, maybe Hux can ignore the stroke of Ren’s thumb over his hip bone before Ren shoves him roughly on to the bed. He flops like a doll against the pillows. His green eyes are heavy with sleep and rimmed with pink. It makes him look softer somehow.

‘Have you been..’ Ren stifles a yawn, settling himself lying between Hux’s legs and stumbling back to what he was saying ‘..been thinking about me?’

‘Don’t be ridiculous..’ Hux murmurs from the pillow, too sleepy to sound as venomous as he wants to.

‘You’re sure? You havn’t thought about..mmm’ He sighs against Hux’s belly, one hand fiddling with the fastening of his trousers. He stifles another yawn. ‘About my mouth on your cock?’

‘Don’t flatter yourself..’ Ren’s yawns are as infectious as anyone elses, particularly when Hux is pleasantly drifting away from this particular plane of reality, he only just gets the words out before he yawns wide, not even bothering to cover his mouth.

Ren rests his cheek against the exposed skin of Hux’s belly as he fiddles, thumbing at the zip without much effort to unfasten it. His eyes slip closed, his fingers unfurling against the pretty dusting of freckles over his hip. It’s only for a moment. If he can just focus he’ll really...show...Hux….

He doesn’t remember crawling his way to the pillows. Hux turning to face him. Their long legs braiding together in some impossible tangle, or Hux burying his face in his chest, his hand fisting in Ren’s undershirt at the back. His own arms cradling Hux like he means something, like they need each other. They cannot get any closer. This is of course an accident, he can’t be blamed for what his subconscious thinks is appropriate. In a moment he’ll push Hux away in revulsion. Hux would do the same to him, and really, this is Hux of all people, the bane of his existence and the most annoying, warm, clingy….

 

Maybe in a moment. Five more minutes


End file.
